


The art of been a good owner.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, M/M, Stiles-centric, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Stiles tragó con fuerza y tomó uno de los sartenes en la alacena.Abrió la puerta, listo para atacar lo que estaba afuera, cuando un par de ojos rojos lo detuvieron.Lo reconoció de inmediato. Derek.¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Derek Hale en su forma de lobo afuera de su casa?





	The art of been a good owner.

El ruido en la puerta fue lo que hizo que se levantara del sillón. Stiles difícilmente se quedaba viendo algo en la televisión, pero ese día había sido increíblemente aburrido, sin amenazas en la ciudad ni nada nuevo por investigar, Stiles decidió que era buena idea hacer maratón de Star Wars.

En primera instancia, pensó que el ruido provenía de la puerta de enfrente, pero con la tormenta afuera, difícilmente podía estar seguro. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, pero no encontró a nadie. Volvió a cerrarla y prestó atención a su alrededor.

El ruido provenía de la puerta en la cocina que daba al jardín de atrás. Stiles caminó con sigilo hasta ahí, ya que más que golpes era como el arrastre de algo contra la madera. Stiles tragó con fuerza y tomó uno de los sartenes en la alacena.

Abrió la puerta, listo para atacar lo que estaba afuera, cuando un par de ojos rojos lo detuvieron.

Lo reconoció de inmediato. Derek.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Derek Hale en su forma de lobo afuera de su casa?

El lobo se abrió paso dentro de la cocina, empujándolo sin delicadeza contra la puerta, cabe decir y, se instaló en el centro de la habitación. Stiles no sabía qué hacer.

Miró al sarten para regresar su vista al lobo y luego hacia afuera.

—¿Qué haces aquí Derek?

“Muy inteligente, Stiles, como si el lobo te fuera a contestar.”

El lobo solo ladeó la cabeza y Stiles jura que lo estaba juzgando. Stiles suspiró e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo vio. Las marcas de las zarpas de Derek en la parte inferior de la puerta, encajando perfectamente con sus garras.

—Oh, hombre, ¿no podrías haber evitado dejar esas marcas? Mi padre me matará.

Derek parecía aburrido. Ahí, en medio de la cocina, escurriendo agua como si aun estuviera bajo la lluvia, haciendo que se formara un charco de tamaño considerable debajo de él.

—Y ahora tendré que limpiar eso, fantástico, simplemente genial— farfulló el humano. Ahora Derek parecía divertido— ¿te causa gracia mi desgracia, eh Sourwolf? —Stiles negó con la cabeza y salió en busca de una toalla para hacer que el lobo se sentara ahí antes de que decidiera ensuciar el resto de la casa, ya que no estaba muy por la labor de regresar a su forma humana. Pasó al lado de Derek, acariciando su peluda cabeza, justo en medio de las orejas puntiagudas, con tranquilidad, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Como si fuera normal entre ellos. Como si Derek pasara demasiado tiempo en su forma lobuna y en compañía de Stiles.

Stiles se congeló, esperando que Derek le cortara la mano con un mordisco o por lo menos le gruñera.

Nada. No paso ninguna de las dos cosas que él esperaba, al contrario, se sorprendió enormemente, cuando Derek se inclinó un poco ante el toque. Stiles tragó con fuerza y dio un par de palmadas, tentando a su suerte, antes de seguir caminando hacia el armario.

—¿Me harías la caridad de sentarte dos minutos en la toalla mientras terminas de escurrir y yo limpio este desastre? —sorprendentemente, Derek se movió a donde Stiles puso la toalla en el suelo de la entrada de la cocina y Stiles rodeó al enorme lobo para poder tomar un trapo y secar el suelo.

¿Por qué Derek se comportaba tan dócil?

Derek se quedó quieto todo el tiempo que Stiles estuvo ocupado, Stiles sospecha que estaba riéndose interiormente de su imitación de la Cenicienta.

Cuando terminó se puso en pie y fue por otra toalla al armario para secar a Derek. El lobo había dejado de escurrir, pero su pelaje seguía húmedo y si decidía pasearse por su casa, ensuciaría todo, también, muy en el fondo, Stiles no quería que se enfermara, aunque eso fuera imposible, pero ey, cada vez que Stiles era sorprendido por la lluvia y no se duchaba o se secaba lo suficientemente bien, se enfermaba. Demándenlo.

De paso, buscaría heridas en el alfa, pero por el rápido vistazo que le había echado, no parecía tener ninguna. Stiles se arrodilló frente al lobo, con la toalla extendida sobre sus brazos.

—Ni de chiste andarás todo húmedo por mi casa, además, no hueles precisamente bien. — declaró y espero que Derek no escuchara la mentira, aunque, no era precisamente una, solo era una parte de la verdad.

Derek se quedó quieto mientras Stiles pasaba la toalla sobre su pelaje, deteniéndose detrás de las orejas y tratando de no reírse cuando Derek ronroneo. En serio, el alfa lo hizo. Ronroneó como un gatito. Derek era lo suficientemente grande como para estar a la misma altura de Stiles mientras se encontraba arrodillado, por lo que encontrarse con sus ojos no fue difícil.

Derek se veía triste, más de lo usual. La tristeza en sus ojos era tan pura que Stiles se estremeció. Era el tipo de tristeza que siempre está ahí, acompañándote en el fondo de tu persona, solo que ahora salió a la luz. La tristeza que siempre cargas y sigues adelante a pesar de ella. Stiles había visto muchas cosas en la mirada de Derek, pero nunca ese sentimiento tan pesado que, obviamente, lo había hecho decaer.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió cuando su curiosidad pudo más. Derek alzó la cabeza y salió del medio abrazo que Stiles le había dado, inconscientemente había dejado de secarlo y la mitad de su cuerpo había quedado encima del lobo.

Stiles se puso en pie cuando el lobo caminó hacia la sala, miró a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera -al menos como lobo sí que era la primera- y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al piso de arriba por las escaleras.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

Derek lo ignoró y siguió subiendo. Stiles corrió para alcanzarlo, Derek era realmente rápido ahora que no parecía taciturno.

Encontró al lobo en el centro de su habitación, olfateando todo mientras recorría el lugar.

—No es la primera vez que ves mi cuarto, amigo, así que ahora, salte.

Derek lo miró y Stiles se preguntó cómo podía seguir viéndose tan… tan Derek, siendo un lobo.

—Afuera— Stiles señaló con su mano al pasillo. Derek le dio una larga mirada antes de bufar y subirse a la cama, ignorando magníficamente a Stiles y si petición— oh no señor, no, sal de mi cama, ahora.

Derek lo miró divertido antes de echarse en la cama, estirándose cuan largo era, una parte de sus patas sobresalía de la cama, y retozando en el lugar. En las cobijas de Stiles y, después, moviendo la almohada con los dientes para que quedara en la posición que él quería.

Stiles iba a tener un aneurisma ahí mismo.

—¿Qué demonios? — Derek siguió retorciéndose en el lugar— te das cuenta de que acabas de marcar mi cama con tu olor, ¿no? — Derek se quedó quieto un segundo, Stiles pensó que había dado en el clavo, cuando el lobo solo se encogió de hombros- de verdad que lo hizo- y siguió moviéndose en la cama como si Stiles no hubiera dicho nada, como si, efectivamente, no estuviera marcando el lugar con su olor.

Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. O al menos, eso creyó.

—Si crees que con eso me mantendrás alejado de mi cama, estás muy equivocado, Derek, pasaré la noche ahí, aun contigo ahí.

Stiles esperaba que el lobo saliera horrorizado del lugar, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se quedó quieto y descansó sobre el colchón.

Stiles miró alrededor, tal vez se había quedado dormido en algún punto mientras veía El regreso del Jedi y todo era un sueño.

Sí, seguro eso era. Derek no dejaría que Stiles estuviera encima de él ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello -todos conocían su fama de abrazador al dormir-. Bueno, ignorando aquella vez en la que el kanima lo inmovilizó con su veneno y él cayó encima de Derek, pero ey, habían sido solo unos segundos, antes de que el mismo Derek pidiera que se lo quitaran de encima.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia Derek y se pellizcó a sí mismo, tratando de despertar, pero cuando el dolor fue muy real, decidió hacer algo que hace mucho no hacía por miedo a volver a perder la cabeza con el asunto del nogitsune. Contar sus dedos.

Cinco. Tenía cinco dedos. Así que no era un sueño.

Miró a Derek, que había cerrado los ojos y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido. Stiles consideró que podía dejarlo dormir un rato. Salió de la habitación, dispuesto a echarlo de su cama en cuanto despertara.

Llegó al piso de abajo justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se precipitó para cogerlo de la mesa del centro y miró arriba, tratando de escuchar su Derek había despertado. A lo mejor lo había hecho, pero no salió de su cama ya que no escuchó movimiento.

Contestó antes de perder la llamada.

—Hey Catwoman, ¿Qué pasa? — respondió con jovialidad, como si no hubiera estado a punto de tener un aneurisma cuando Derek se echó en su cama.

—¿Has visto a Derek, Batman? — después de que Stiles ayudara a rescatar a Erica y Boyd de la manada de alfas y después de que ellos ayudaran cuando Stiles estuvo poseído por un demonio de más de mil años, habían empezado a tener una buena amistad, o algo así. Por lo menos, Erica ya no lo amenazaba como antes ni había intentado volver a golpearlo con una pieza de su propio Jeep y Boyd ya no tenía esa expresión estoica cada vez lo que veía.

Si, eso podía llamarse una buena relación si le preguntan a Stiles.

—Si, de hecho, está dormido en mi cama justo ahora.

Stiles no esperaba las carcajadas de Erica al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —replicó él.

—¿Por qué estaría mi alfa en tu cama?

Auch. Stiles sabía que no era con mala intención o, al menos eso quería creer.

—Porque, por alguna razón, llegó aquí en medio de la lluvia en su forma lobuna y decidió que mi cama sería su lugar para dormir la siesta— Erica dejó de reírse.

—Hablas en serio— dijo ella con asombro. Stiles miró a su alrededor, pensando que la loba tal vez había entrado y escuchado por si misma a su corazón. Aunque también por teléfono podía escuchar la modulación de la voz, eso lo había comprobado con Isaac y la vez que le dijo que él no se había acabado los rollitos de pizza.

Por supuesto que él se los había comido.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Erica? —preguntó, tornándose mortalmente serio cuando el ruido del fondo se intensifico, Stiles podía escuchar la lluvia golpeando contra algún tipo de metal.

—No sabemos, Derek había estado bien por la mañana, entrenamos como siempre y cuando todos llegamos al loft él desapareció en su habitación por una hora o dos. Cuando volvió a salir fue como lobo y solo corrió hacia afuera y luego al bosque, le perdimos el rastro a causa de la lluvia.

—¿En dónde estás ahora?

—Nos refugiamos en la vieja destilería, la lluvia es demasiado intensa.

—Bueno Derek está a salvo conmigo, no se preocupen por ahora, vayan a casa— ordenó él. Pensó que Erica lo mandaría a comer espárragos, pero de nueva cuenta, lo sorprendieron ese día.

—Está bien— musitó ella, escuchó que se quitó el celular de la oreja y gritó algo, seguramente al resto de la manada, y después volvió a prestarle atención— llámanos si ocurre algo con él ¿bien? Nos tenía preocupados.

—Por supuesto— respondió él y colgó.

Miró por las escaleras de nuevo, ahora más intrigado de la razón por la que Derek apareció en su casa solo porque sí.

Pero Derek no hacía nada sin razón.

+

Stiles terminó sentándose en su silla giratoria, esperando a que el lobo despertara. Según su reloj, habían pasado dos horas desde que el lobo se durmió y él vaya que quería su cama de vuelta.

Había estado vagando un rato en internet, cuando un gimoteó lo distrajo. Derek se estaba moviendo en la cama, pero seguía durmiendo.

¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

Se puso en pie y se acercó con cuidado a la cama, estirando su mano para acariciar su cabeza y tratar de despertarlo. Decidió que no era tan buena idea poner su mano cerca de su cara, considerando que Derek estaba agitado y si no lo reconocía… bueno, Stiles le tenía mucho aprecia a su mano, gracias.

Tocó con cuidado el costado de Derek, encima de donde estaba sus costillas, y lo movió con cuidado hasta que el lobo abrió los ojos. El alfa levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor hasta detenerse en su rostro. Stiles esperaba una reacción más… agresiva. Derek dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo a la almohada.

—Mal sueño ¿huh? —Stiles tentó por tercera vez a la suerte ese día y acarició entre sus orejas de nuevo— estás bien, estás a salvo Derek.

El lobo se hundió más en la almohada y cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando que Stiles lo tocara a su antojo.

—Tu manada estaba preocupada por ti, me llamaron hace rato para saber si te había visto— no sabía porque estaba hablando con él si no le iba a responder, bueno, ni en su forma humana tendía a responderle, pero Stiles no podía quedarse callado— les dije que estabas durmiendo en mi cama y ¿sabes qué hizo Erica? Se rio a carcajadas hasta que le expliqué que llegaste aquí, todo mojado y con cara de que te acababan de vacunar.

Derek abrió un solo ojo y sacó la lengua para darle un lametazo en la muñeca. Stiles se congeló.

—¿Está bien si te acaricio? Tal vez fue mala idea, yo…—Stiles había comenzado a retirar su mano, pero otro lametazo de Derek lo detuvo, esta vez, en la punta de sus dedos— ¿o es tu forma de decirme que te gusta?

Otro lametón, ahora en su antebrazo.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Stiles no estaba muy seguro del momento en que se acostó por completo en la cama, aun vestido y se acomodó frente a Derek, acariciando en medio de sus orejas.

Stiles descubrió ese día, que no es tan cliché quedarse dormido mientras ves a los ojos de la persona que amas.

Espera, ¿qué?

Pero Stiles ya estaba demasiado dormido como para detenerse en ese pensamiento.

 

+

Despertó porque el calor a su alrededor era demasiado, de verdad, sentía que se estaba asfixiando por la sensación calurosa que lo estaba consumiendo. Se giró en la cama, tratando de huir de la fuente de calor y terminó en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Levantó su cabeza y encontró al enorme lobo que era Derek, completamente dormido y ajeno a su desgracia de terminar en el suelo, por _su_ culpa.

Volvió a subirse a la cama con un resoplido y se acomodó de lado, tratando de evitar contacto con el lobo, estaba demasiado caliente. Stiles estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo, de verdad, ya estaba saboreando la sensación de la inconsciencia, cuando dicho lobo giro en la cama y quedó de nuevo atrapado contra él.

¿Cómo era esto su vida?

Stiles se dejó caer contra la almohada, que en algún punto de la noche debió recuperar, porque él no dormía sin su almohada y suspiró. Mejor aprender a dormir así a menos que quiera irse a la sala.

Y no, ni de chiste le cederá su cama al lobo amargado, primero deja que Erica lo golpee de nuevo con una pieza del jeep.

+

Despertó antes que Derek, de nuevo. Decidió darse una ducha, ya que el lobo no parecía ni de cerca a punto de levantarse. Stiles sabía que eso era raro, Isaac siempre se quejaba sobre Derek haciendo ruido en la cocina antes de las siete de la mañana.

Stiles miró su reloj, eran las nueve am, lo que indiciaba que él había dormido casi diez horas y Derek doce. Debía estar demasiado cansado.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se encontró a Derek acostado en la cama, mirando a su alrededor como si el lugar fuera suyo. Stiles trató de ignorar su presencia y se vistió con una camiseta y unos vaqueros lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de simular que siempre lo hacía así, nada tenía que ver con que el alfa de la manada Hale estuviera en su habitación y le pusiera los nervios de punta.

Y bueno, Stiles es bueno mintiendo a los demás, pero no a si mismo, no eran solamente sus nervios los que se ponían de punta.

Una vez admitido eso, se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a Derek mirándolo fijamente. Cosa que no le ayudaba en absoluto.

—Hey, Derek, ¿listo para desayunar? No se tú, pero yo me muero de hambre, bueno, no me estoy muriendo, pero algo muy cercano a eso, aunque…— Derek le gruñó, claramente diciendo “cállate, Stiles” — bien, vuelves a ser tú— Stiles sonrió cuando Derek ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundido— anda, vamos.

Stiles encabezó la marcha a la cocina, con Derek siguiéndolo, tal vez demasiado cerca. Stiles echó un vistazo al refrigerador, pensando en lo que podría darle a Derek de comer.

—Esto sería más fácil si regresaras a tu forma humana, ¿sabes? —se dio la vuelta y vio a Derek encogerse de hombros de nuevo antes de husmear entre los estantes que podía abrir con un empujoncito de su hocico. En serio, Stiles cambiaría las puertas que se abren con presión en cuanto tuviera oportunidad— ahí no hay comida para perros, Derek— dijo con sorna. Derek se congeló en su lugar y gruñó antes de salir del estante.

Stiles negó con una sonrisa cuando Derek lo miró con indignación “no soy un perro, Stiles” casi podía escucharlo decir eso.

Regresó su atención al refrigerador, para sacar un par de huevos y un poco de tocino, seguramente Derek lo comería.

La situación se desarrolló de manera surreal, Derek se había quedado quieto al lado de la mesa en la cocina, siguiéndolo con la mirada cada vez que Stiles se movía, mientras Stiles trataba de ignorarlo olímpicamente porque no era sano para sus nervios. En absoluto.

Stiles estaba rogando porque cayera un trueno -no había dejado de llover desde el día anterior- o que incluso una ardilla corriera afuera de su ventana y Derek la persiguiera, aunque él tuviera que secarlo de nuevo, lo que fuera con tal de que Derek dejara de prestarle _tanta_ atención.

Por lo que, cuando escuchó las llaves tintiniando contra la puerta de entrada, Stiles casi gritó de alivio. Hasta que recordó que el lobo seguía en mitad de la cocina y, pensándolo bien, que saliera con esa tormenta no era tan buena idea.

—Ey, papá— saludó cuando el sheriff entró a la cocina, Stiles con un trapo entre sus manos y rogando que su padre no hubiera notado al enorme animal en su casa.

—¿Por qué hay un lobo al lado de la mesa, Stiles?

Lo había notado.

—Esto…

—Por favor dime que no es uno de tus amigos

Stiles hizo un sonido con la garganta y sonrió pequeño.

—Es Derek.

—Es demasiado temprano para esto.

El turno doble del sheriff no ayudaba a su situación actual.

—Lo sé, mira, siéntate mientras termino de preparar el desayuno.

Su padre primero fue al baño y luego regreso a sentarse, el lobo no se había movido un ápice.

—¿Por qué esta Derek aquí?

—No estoy seguro, llegó… hace rato— Stiles decidió que su padre no debía saber que el lobo pasó la noche en su casa y mucho menos en su cama— y ahí ha estado desde entonces.

—¿Y la panda de adolescentes que son su manada donde están?

—Les dije que podía quedarse aquí un rato, ¿estás bien con eso? — Stiles trató de mantener su tono como si realmente estuviera preguntando, no como si estuviera haciendo la pregunta como una cortesía de algo que iba a hacer o que ya había hecho, como usualmente era. Falló estrepitosamente.

—¿Va a comer con nosotros? —inquirió John, mirando al lobo que había sacado un poco la lengua cuando Stiles colocó un plato con huevos en la mesa.

—Uh ¿sí? No puedo mandarlo al rincón, papá.

El sheriff lo miró mal, Stiles mataría por poder decir que no era usual que su padre lo mirara así.

—No me refería a eso, es solo que sería más fácil si fuera humano.

—Si, bueno, ya se lo dije, pero no hace caso.

John solo negó con la cabeza y se levantó para buscar algo en la alacena, sacó un plato hondo y sirvió una generosa porción de huevos y tocino, antes de pasársela a Derek.

Stiles no dijo nada.

—En un plato extendido le costara más trabajo— el sheriff se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa y Stiles alzo las manos en señal de rendición.

—No he dicho nada, hombre.

El sheriff apretó los labios antes de empezar a comer. La habitación se lleno del sonido de cubiertos contra platos y un poco de la forma de comer de Derek, que no era para nada desordenada como esperaba Stiles.

Stiles sintió esa calidez en su pecho que hace mucho no sentía. Calma, cariño y hogar.

Hogar.

Como si una de las piezas faltantes ya estuviera en su lugar, aunque fuera en forma de lobo.

Stiles no quiso prestar atención a ese pensamiento.

 

+

 

Stiles esperaba que Derek se fuera después de comer. No sucedió. El sheriff se había ido a dormir después del desayuno y Stiles había regresado a su habitación, pensando en la mejor manera de conseguir que Derek saliera de su casa.

Derek parecía muy decidido a quedarse. Se echó sobre la cama de Stiles, de nuevo y, retozó en el lugar hasta que encontró una posición cómoda. Stiles lo miró mal antes de sentarse en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio.

—Así que… ¿pasas mucho tiempo en tu forma lobuna?

Derek rodó los ojos -en serio ¿cómo un lobo podía rodar los ojos? – y se hundió más en la mullida almohada.

—Vamos hombre, dame algo para trabajar.

Derek bufo - ¡bufo! – y alzó la cabeza.

—Bien, eso ya es algo— Stiles se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello y dio una vuelta en la silla -bendita la persona que inventó las sillas giratorias- antes de detenerse de nuevo viendo a Derek. Sabía que no podía decirle directamente ¿a qué hora te vas? Porque el lobo se iría, solo así y a pesar de que era lo que Stiles quería, él quería que Derek se fuera porque quería irse, no porque él lo corriera.

Correr…

—Ey, Derek—llamó— ¿qué dices si vamos a correr?

El lobo sacó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza, interesado en la idea. Stiles de verdad que necesitaba salir o se volvería loco ahí dentro.

Derek brincó al suelo con facilidad y Stiles sonrió.

—Espérame abajo, me voy a cambiar— salir a correr con vaqueros nunca era buena idea, pregúntenle a Stiles por todas esas veces que ha corrido por su vida en el bosque, para ninguna de ellos tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse ropa cómoda y deportiva. Derek se sentó y se quedó quieto, viéndolo fijamente. —Eh, amigo, ¿algo de privacidad aquí?

El lobo ni se inmutó. Esta bien que más temprano Stiles se cambió con Derek en su habitación después de la ducha, pero eso había sido porque Derek seguía en la cama, ahora podía mover su culo peludo fuera de su cuarto.

—Derek, ¿podría salir para que me cambie?

Derek claramente estaba diciéndole: “¿por qué?” O eso era lo que Stiles interpretaba de su mirada.

—¡Porque así somos los humanos! —gritó, recordando segundos después que su padre dormía en la habitación del fondo del pasillo— No somos exhibicionistas como tu— susurró y agachó la mirada.

Escuchó ruido. Pensando que Derek había salido, levantó la vista. El lobo se había echado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las patas. Stiles respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, fulminó a Derek con la mirada.

—Lobo pervertido— musitó, sabiendo que Derek lo escucharía a la perfección. Derek sonrió.

+

Extrañamente, Derek fue quien se acopló a su paso. Stiles pensó que tendría que correr increíblemente rápido para llevar el mismo trote que el alfa, de nuevo, lo sorprendió.

Stiles tenía una buena resistencia, pero ni de chiste cercana a la que tenían los lobos. Se tropezó un par de veces por ramas que no lograba ver y cada una de esas veces, Derek se colocó frente a él para que Stiles pudiera apoyarse en su lomo y evitar el feo golpe con el suelo del bosque.

Stiles ya tenía suficientes cicatrices en las manos.

Llegaron al claro donde se encontraba el nemeton. Stiles no estaba muy seguro de cómo terminaron ahí, no había planeado ir a ese lugar. Stiles tragó con fuerza y sintió una presión en el costado. Derek lo estaba empujando para que regresaran a los árboles. Stiles asintió y acarició su cabeza antes de dar media vuelta e internarse de nuevo en el follaje. No volteó atrás.

+

Obligó a Derek a detenerse en el umbral.

—Iré por algo para que limpies tus patas, llenarás todo de lodo y eso no hará feliz a mi padre— Stiles dejó sus tennis junto a la entrada y fue por la toalla que había usado el día anterior para secar a Derek -y que estaba en la tina para la ropa sucia-. Colocó la toalla en el suelo y el lobo arrastró sus patas hasta que casi no hubo rastro de suciedad.

¿Quién diría que Derek Hale sería una buena mascota?

+

Stiles se acomodó en el sillón de dos plazas justo frente a la televisión, con la cabeza de Derek sobre su muslo y el resto de su cuerpo en todo le espacio que quedaba. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá reclinable, claramente ignorando la situación de su hijo y mirando el partido de beisbol que estaban transmitiendo.

Cuando los Dodgers hicieron una carrera, Derek brincó en su lugar, haciendo que Stiles se asustara por un segundo o dos por lo cerca que los colmillos del alfa pasaron de su muslo.

Fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido, se asustó más por el movimiento de Derek que por Derek estando casi encima de él.

+

Extrañamente, John no puso demasiada resistencia a que Derek se quedara con Stiles por la noche.

—Estoy más tranquilo con él haciéndote compañía en este pueblo cada vez más lleno de amenazas sobrenaturales— fueron las palabras exactas de su padre antes de que se despidiera de él con un beso en la frente y acariciando la cabeza de Derek al pasar.

—Aunque tu también seas una amenaza —murmuró Stiles después de que su padre se fuera, mientras veía a Derek y le sonreía pequeño, el lobo empujó con su hocico su pierna— ¿qué dices sobre ver una película?

Derek pareció pensarlo un minuto antes de dejarse caer en el sillón de nuevo.

Stiles preparó un bowl de palomitas para él y puso Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, si a Derek no le gustaba que se joda.

Al parecer a Derek sí le gustaba, se acomodó contra él en cuanto se sentó, Stiles tuvo que hacer malabares con el bowl y el vaso de agua que llevaba consigo para que Derek no los tirara al aventarse tan entusiasta sobre él.

—Hey, tranquilo, solo déjame acomodarme y listo— Stiles puso el vaso en la mesa del centro y el bowl a un costado en el sillón.

Después de que las palomitas se acabaron, Stiles tuvo que entretener sus manos con algo más, por lo que, sin pretenderlo, comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de Derek con suaves pasadas. El pelo del lobo era tan suave y sedoso, que Stiles podría usarlo como terapia de relajación siempre.

Stiles estaba a punto de dormirse, siguiendo a Derek al mundo de los sueños al que se había ido pasada la mitad de la película, cuando su celular vibró en su pantalón. Stiles brincó por la sorpresa y trató, en vano, de no despertar a Derek.

El lobo saltó al suelo, gruñendo a cualquier posible amenaza en el sitio.

—Es solo mi celular, lo siento Derek— Derek lo olfateó antes de salir de la sala, Stiles quería seguirlo, pero su celular volvió a vibrar -había perdido la primera llamada- por lo que respondió con rapidez, era el número de Isaac.

—¿Extrañan a su alfa? — Stiles preguntó al mismo tiempo que Kira gritó al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Ayuda!

—¿Kira? ¿Qué está mal? — Derek asomó la cabeza de la cocina, seguramente había escuchado la voz de su amiga.

—Pensamos que podríamos hacerlo, pero solo detuvimos a uno de los omegas antes de que los otros nos atacaran.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Derek corrió hacia la puerta, parecía tentado de arañar la puerta, pero se contuvo. Stiles tomó su chaqueta del perchero y siguió hablando con Kira— ¿en dónde demonios están? ¿cuántos omegas son?

—¡Tres! Estamos en la mansión Hale— Stiles escuchó el sonido de algo rasgándose al otro lado. Stiles vio a Derek, que asintió con la cabeza antes salir corriendo a través del bosque, mientras él iba hacia su jeep, ni de chiste le seguiría el paso al lobo corriendo. La llamada se cortó después de eso.

—¿Kira? ¡Kira! —gritó, pero la línea sonaba muerta. Stiles apretó el acelerador y sacó el jeep de la entrada con un chirrido de llantas, después hablaría con su padre.

 

Para cuando llegó al claro donde estaban construyendo la nueva mansión -encima del terreno donde había estado la anterior- Derek tenía a uno de los omegas debajo de él, noqueado e inconsciente por completo. El otro estaba apresado por a Boyd e Isaac -ambos con la ropa hecha jirones-, Jackson estaba de pie, pero con una enorme herida en la frente, que seguramente no tardaría en sanar, Kira tenía una línea de sangre en el pómulo, pero la herida ya estaba cerrada, Erica estaba revisando a Allison, quien, junto con Lydia, parecían estar ilesas. Hasta que detalló en el brazo derecho de Lydia, donde se estaba formando un enorme moretón.

—¿Están bien? — _¿están vivos?_ Hasta para él mismo sonaba demasiado estúpida la pregunta— ¿qué sucedió? ¿no eran tres omegas? ¿por qué no llamaron a su alfa desde que los encontraron? No es como si solo con un celular se pudieran comunicar, ¿recuerdan cómo funcionan los aullidos?

Jackson lo miro con irritación, algo que ya no era nuevo en él y el resto entre confundidos, molestos y apenados.

—No queríamos molestar a Derek— respondió Kira en voz baja. El alfa dejó de gruñirle al omega en el suelo para voltear a verla.

—Olías a tristeza cuando huiste del loft, pensamos que tal vez necesitabas estar solo— agregó Isaac— creímos que podríamos con ellos.

—Claramente no fue así— murmuró Stiles, sabiendo que todos lo escucharían— bien, fueron considerados al no molestar a Derek y seguro lo agradece, pero si ya olía a tristeza antes ¿cómo creen que se sentiría si algo les pasara a ustedes?

Derek lo miró y Stiles solo pudo ver agradecimiento en su mirada, después de todo, tal vez no era tan malo interpretando sus gestos.

El sonido de una ramita rompiéndose puso a todos en alerta de nuevo, los sentidos de Stiles no eran tan finos como los de los lobos, pero eso no le impidió ver a su alrededor, justo a tiempo de notar al omega faltante, abalanzándose sobre él con las garras y los colmillos extendidos. Stiles levantó su bate, dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando una enorme masa de pelo negra saltó frente a él, interponiéndose entre el omega y él.

Stiles se alegró de no haber conectado el golpe con Derek, un alfa inconsciente no sería de mucha ayuda, además eso era algo que jamás le dejarían olvidar.

Los sonidos de piel rompiéndose, dientes rasgando y garras cavando seguro le causarían pesadillas por una semana o dos, pero ey era el omega o él y Stiles estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta.

 

Los otros dos omegas fueron entregados a la familia de Allison, ya que entre los tres habían dejado un rastro de cuerpos desde Idaho hasta California, estaban en un lugar donde su humanidad ya casi no existía, habían dejado que el lobo los consumiera y eran un riesgo para cualquier lugar y persona.

 

 

A pesar de que el gesto había sido hecho con buena intención, no justificaba que los betas se pusieran en un riesgo innecesario, así se los hizo saber Derek antes de gruñirles a todos y después salir corriendo por el bosque, de nuevo.

—Vayan a casa chicos— murmuró Stiles antes de subir al jeep— estoy seguro de que Derek se los agradece, pero como dije, pudo perder a uno de ustedes hoy y eso hubiera sido peor por no llamarlo.

Stiles no se quedó mucho tiempo más para observar a los betas reunidos, hablando unos con otros.

Stiles no se sorprendió al encontrar a Derek en el porche de su casa.

 

+

 

Cuando la noche los encontró, estaban en su cama, acurrucados, Stiles pasando una mano por el pelaje del lomo del lobo, respirando el mismo caliente aire y compartiendo suspiros. En una atmósfera tan tranquila que Stiles tenía miedo de romper, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estabas triste, Derek? — susurró, tratando de no perder del todo el ambiente— ¿qué sucedió ese día?

El lobo no hizo más que respirar con fuerza, ocasionando que su cabello se alborotara.

—¿Eso significa que no vas a cambiar para decírmelo?

El lobo solo movió una pata y la chocó con cuidado contra su esternón, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Stiles tuvo una idea en ese momento ¿y si Derek ya no regresaba a su forma humana? ¿Y si se quedaba para siempre como un lobo?

¿Si se había cansado de su manada de adolescentes hormonales y había decidido que era mejor quedarse en su forma alfa?

¿Se había cansado de él? ¿por eso estaba triste? ¿por tener que quedarse en esa forma para no tener que lidiar con ellos nunca más? Al menos como humano.

Stiles se tragó el nudo en la garganta, junto con el pensamiento de que perdería su dignidad después de decir esas palabras:

—Tu manada te necesita— musitó— yo te necesito Derek— declaró, con un poco más de nerviosismo en la voz del que quería— te necesitamos, eres nuestro alfa, eres el protector de Beacon Hills, eres el jodido Derek Hale y ¡no te puedes quedar en esta forma para siempre! —abrazó con más fuerza al lobo— no puedes hacerme eso, no puedes…— se rompió.

Ahí, en medio de la noche y con un lobo alfa en su cama, Stiles lloró como hace años no lo hacía. En ese momento comprendió que, Derek era una persona importante para él, no sabía si eran amigos, compañeros de manada, si algún día podrían ser algo más, pero él quería descubrirlo y no podría hacerlo si Derek se iba, si lo hacía sin oponer resistencia. Sin luchar. Pero el cielo sabía que Derek ya había luchado demasiado, el pobre chico ya había vivido las tragedias de más de diez vidas, de verdad. Stiles, hasta cierto punto, podía entender que Derek se quedara así, tal vez de esa manera no sentía tanto, no _sufría_ tanto, porque Stiles había visto el sufrimiento en su mirada tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta y ya era algo _normal_ para él; de alguna forma, Stiles creía que la manada le ayudaba, que _él_ le ayudaba a no sentir esa carga tan pesada, que había aprendido a dejarla ir.

Claramente, se equivocó.

A Stiles ya le habían quitado suficiente en menos de veinte años, no se podía quedar también sin Derek, pero si eso era lo que Derek quería ¿qué podía hacer él?

Stiles era una persona egoísta y él lo sabía, pero no podría ser egoísta con Derek. No después de todo lo que el lobo había vivido y perdido.

Dejó que el cansancio lo venciera, realmente ya no tenía nada que decir que no fuera su propio deseo egoísta de que Derek volviera. Decidió que haría algo de lo que no quería arrepentirse por no hacer en el futuro.

—Kocham cię*— murmuró Stiles y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

 

+

 

El calor era insoportable, de nuevo. Stiles rodó en la cama y cuando estaba a punto de caerse, un par de brazos lo detuvieron del pecho.

Stiles casi brincó en su sitio. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que estaba seguro de haberse lastimado algo.

—¿Derek? — inquirió en voz baja al ver al alfa de nuevo en su forma humana, ahí en su cama y completamente desnudo, si el roce de su piel contra la suya no le daba información equivocada.

—Hola, Stiles— su voz sonaba rasposa por la falta de uso.

—No estoy soñando ¿cierto? —alzó su mano para contar sus dedos y eso estaba haciendo cuando Derek también alzo la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, jugó con ellos un poco antes de bajar sus manos unidas y colocarlas sobre su propio pecho.

—No, no lo estás.

—Dios mío— murmuró con asombro— ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿por qué estabas triste? —de todas las preguntas que podía concretar en ese momento, esa le parecía la más importante.

Derek se quedó callado viéndolo a los ojos y era inquietante que tanto Derek en su forma de lobo como en su forma humana le causaran esa revolución de emociones.

—Ese día era el cumpleaños de Laura, habría cumplido veintiocho— comenzó el alfa— no pude fingir que todo iba normal ese día.

Stiles se acurrucó más contra él y, tentando a la suerte, depositó un beso en la base de su cuello.

—Lo siento mucho, Derek— habló contra su piel, el roce de sus labios acariciando más del cuello del alfa— pensé… pensé que te habías cansado de nosotros— y ahora que lo pensaba Stiles, era un pensamiento demasiado infantil— y habías decidido quedarte en tu forma alfa porque no tendrías que lidiar tanto con nosotros, dios, que estúpido me siento.

Stiles se iba a apartar en ese momento, pero Derek lo jaló y pasó su otro brazo por debajo de su cabeza para tomarlo de la nuca con suavidad.

—Puede que seas irritante a veces y el resto de la manada a veces no escucha y no toma todo en serio, pero nunca, escúchame bien Stiles, nunca los abandonaría, jamás. Son mi manada, son… —las palabras se quedaron en el aire, pero ambos sabían exactamente lo que Derek quería decir _“son mi familia”_ — algo torcida si quieres y, un poco rota, pero todos nos cuidamos y ayudamos cuando uno se rompe de nuevo.

—Nadie te ayudó a ti— murmuró Stiles, Derek se tensó.

—Por supuesto que sí, tú me ayudaste y el resto de la manada supo mantener su distancia, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería.

—¿No querías que estuvieran contigo?

—Así somos los lobos Stiles, algunos buscan una pila de lobos, otros solo una parte de la manada, algunas veces la soledad, que era lo que prefería yo hasta que…

—Hasta que ¿qué?

—Hasta que te conocí realmente— Derek lo hizo levantar la mirada, ¿en qué momento la había bajado? —hasta que me demostraste lealtad y que realmente confías en mí y no sé ni porqué lo haces, no deberías.

Stiles no pudo despegar su mirada de la de Derek mientras respondía, necesitaba asegurarse que cada una de las palabras era captada por completo por ese tonto hombre lobo.

—Aceptarías una bala por todos nosotros y aun por personas que no conozcas, Derek eres alguien a quien le han pasado cosas muy malas en la vida, pero no te han hecho una mala persona y eso, eso es admirable y tú, estúpido, eres una persona increíble y que ya merece tener todo lo bueno que se pueda tener.

Derek sonrió pequeño y rozó con su mano el labio inferior de Stiles, que en ese momento reparó en algo.

—¿Por qué apareciste en mi casa? —Derek se encogió de hombros— ¿por qué no te quedaste con los demás?

—Porque me siento seguro contigo, por eso.

Stiles soltó una risita nerviosa y se acercó con cuidado a los labios de Derek.

—¿Puedo? — murmuró contra los labios del alfa.

—Por Dios, sí.

La explosión del beso fue abrumadora, la sensación en sus labios fue como el alivio que sientes cuando bebes un vaso con agua después de una carrera que te deja agotado.

Stiles esperaba poder transmitir todo lo que sentía y pensaba sobre Derek, a pesar de lo gruñón que podía llegar a ser, lo quería.

Lo quería, de todas las formas en que se puede querer a una persona o, en este caso, a un hombre lobo.

Lo quería.

**Author's Note:**

> *te quiero.
> 
> Después de no se cuánto tiempo, ¡he vuelto!   
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo :)   
> Coments, kuditos, lo que quieran :)  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
